Kagome Higurashi (The Other Manager)
Kagome Higurashi is the main character of the story The Other Manager. Background Kagome is one of the two managers of the National Junior High Basketball Champion, Teiko Junior High. She is currently the manager of the Inter-High Champion School, Rakuzan High. She is childhood friends with Seijuro Akashi, and she has a long standing crush on the Ryota Kise. Most people believe she and Seijuro are an item as they always arrive to school and head home together. Appearance Kagome has long, dark blue-black hair that goes past her hips. She has large blue eyes, and blemish free, creamy pale skin. She is very slim, slender, and has large breasts (according to Satsuki, she has a D-cup). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a cream sweater over a white shirt, a bow, and a short skirt. Personality Kagome has a calm and highly flexible/adaptable personality. She is often very outgoing, but is rather shy when she has to speak with Ryota. She is often called the mother of Teiko's Basketball Club as she was often prepared for nearly all circumstances, and she provided snacks, drinks, and other things the players and Satsuki would need during club practice or matches. Since she is Seijuro Akashi's childhood friend, she is sometimes strict with how she handles her best friend. She actually carries a slapstick with her, which she uses to smack Seijuro when he decides to go to extremes or decides to do something outrageously stupid. Having grown up surrounded by basketball, Kagome is very passionate about the sport. Because Seijuro is her best friend, she has a winner's mentality (which took somewhat of a beating during her six month stint in the Feudal era), and because of her passion for basketball, Kagome is very serious and can be very sly in her analyzing and data gathering of opponent teams. She is often even able to trick opposing teams into believing she is one of their school mates to gather data on schools that Satsuki is unable to. Normally, Kagome is rather cheerful and calm in her interactions, but when it comes to dealing with hot-headed idiots she can be rather violent such as throwing her shoes at the person or kicking them in the legs. She may even use her slapstick on them though it is mainly only used on Seijuro. History Before she was even born, Kagome had already been introduced to Seijuro Akashi as their mothers were best friends. When Akashi was finally born, Kagome and he were dubbed each other's official playmates and their mothers would bring them to each other's house to play almost everyday. Since Kagome's father was the coach of the Japanese Men National team, Kagome and Akashi were often taken to watch basketball games or taught various things about basketball. She was able to dribble a ball and practice shooting baskets not too long after learning how to walk. By the time she was six years old, Kagome was successful at scoring 7/10 of her free throws, and had developed into a rather good basketball player. Because of her mother's job, Kagome spent practically everyday at either the Akashi's home or with her father at his coaching sessions. As a result of this Kagome developed an analyst and ability scan, similar to co-manager Satsuki Momoi, and opposing school coach, Riko Aida. Because of her dislike of becoming a burden (even if this is only in her mind) Kagome has become frighteningly accurate in predicting what people need, be it on the courts or off of it. Elementary School During elementary school, Kagome and Seijuro attended the same elementary school together in Shibuya, Tokyo. Both of them were part of their school's basketball club with them both being the ace of their respective gender's club. Aside from that, Kagome also acted as the manger of the boys' basketball club when she didn't want to play with the girls. On her eleventh birthday during elementary school, Seijuro gave Kagome her pet cat, Buyo, as a birthday present. He would later believe it was a bad idea as Buyo ended up rather fat. Junior High 1st Year April *Kagome and Seijuro enter Teiko Junior High Setagaya, Tokyo, and they both join the Boys' Basketball Club. *Kagome is made the manager of the First String players. *Kagome is placed in class 1-B with Ryota Kise and Satsuki Momoi. *Kagome shows her talent as an analyst, trainer, and manager. *Kagome joins the Yearbook Committee. *Kagome becomes friends with the First String and Second String. *Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, and Daiki Aomine are promoted to the First String. *Satsuki joins the Boys' Basketball Club as the junior manager, while Kagome is promoted to senior manager. *Kagome gets picked on by Shogo Haizaki because he believes she's Seijuro's girlfriend. *Kagome arranges a practice match against Kamata West Junior High (鎌田西中学校 Kamata Nishi Chūgakkō), and against Kamizaki Junior High (上崎中学校, Kamizaki Chūgakkō), both are among Japan's nationally ranked basketball clubs. *Kagome meets the Genius Twins. May *Satsuki's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High' and Kamata West Junior High's practice match in Ota. *Teiko's First String learn that Kagome is the daughter of the deceased coach of Japan's National Men's Basketball Team. *Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, and Daiki Aomine is made a regular for the First String. *Daiki Aomine is made a starter for the First String. *Kagome is interrogated by her classmates, the club members, and Seijuro's fangirls. **Reason: ***Kagome constantly holds hands with Seijuro and doting on him when they are together. ***They constantly arrive to school and leave for home together. ***She always brings Seijuro his lunch and eats with him. *Shogo Haizaki is promoted from the Second String to the First String. *Kagome reveals her irritable and nasty side when Shogo's bullying goes too far, and shows everyone why it's a bad idea to mess with her. *'Teiko Junior High' and Kamizaki Junior High's practice match in Ota, Tokyo. June *Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, and Atsushi Murasakibara are made starters. *Teiko Girls' Basketball Club Captain attempts to recruit Kagome for the Girls' First String regulars. *Ryota's birthday. *Teiko Junior High's School Festival: **Class 1-B decides to perform a play of Cinderella/Snow White. **Kagome is cast as Cinderella/Snow White, Ryota is cast as the Prince, and Satsuki is cast as the Fairy Godmother/Wicked Queen. ***Male roles were decided by the girls, and Female roles were decided by the boys. **Kagome gains the nickname "Bounty Hunter" after she defeats multiple game clubs and wins their prizes. **Kagome participates in the Riddle Research Club's stamp rally competition with Ryota (prior to Ryota getting a girlfriend, and neither being aware of the rally's rumor). July *Kagome meets Tetsuya Kuroko for the first time, and they quickly became friends over their mutual love of basketball. *Shintaro's birthday. *Kagome gets completely ticked off by Teiko Girls' Basketball Club, and makes a wager with the Captain. **Wager: ***If the Captain can beat Kagome in a one-on-one, she will quit being the Boys' Basketball Club's manager and join the Girls' Basketball Club. ***If Kagome won, the Captain will stop pestering her and Kagome will play as a sixth regular as long as the matches do not collide with her work for the Boys' Basketball Club. August *Kagome gains the title "Empress" after she and Teiko Girls' Basketball Club won the Junior High National Basketball Championship. *Teiko Boys' Basketball Club wins Junior High National Basketball Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September *Kagome's birthday October *Atsushi's birthday. *Seijuro meets Tetsuya Kuroko for the first time. *Seijuro begins teaching Tetsuya a new play style. November *'Cultural Festival' *Since Seijuro is busy teaching Tetsuya, Kagome takes the chance to go out to buy Seijuro's birthday present, and the First String members' Christmas presents. *Kagome is attacked and nearly sexually assaulted while she is shopping. *Ryota saves Kagome from the attack, and he takes her home after going with her to the police. *Kagome develops a crush on Ryota after he saves her. December *Seijuro's birthday. January *Teiko Boys' Basketball Second String and Third String practice match. *Tetsuya is promoted to the First String and is made a regular. *Tetsuya's birthday. February *Kagome makes chocolates for the First String players (minus Shogo Haizaki), Tetsuya Kuroko, Ryota Kise, and Satsuki Momoi. *Kagome realizes her feelings for Ryota. March *Ryota begins dating female schoolmate. *Kagome becomes Chairman of the Yearbook Committee. *Seijuro is made Captain of Teiko Boys' Basketball Club 2nd Year April *Kagome enters class 2-C with Shintaro Midorima and Daiki Aomine. *Ryota joins Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. *Ryota is promoted to the First String. May *Satsuki's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High' and Komagi Junior High's practice match for the Second String. *Ryota and his girlfriend breakup. *Shogo Haizaki is expelled from Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. June *Ryota's birthday. *Teiko Junior High's School Festival: **Class 2-C decides to do a maid cafe. **Kagome is chosen to act as bait for her class's cafe. July *Shintaro's birthday. *Summer Festival (Replace 3 Novel): **The festival is held at Higurashi Shrine in Shibuya, Tokyo. ***Only Seijuro knows that the shrine is also Kagome's home. August *Daiki Aomine's talent blooms. *Teiko Boys' and Girls' Basketball Club wins second Junior High National Basketball Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September *Teiko Boys' Basketball Club has a surprise birthday party for Kagome. October *Atsushi's birthday. November *'Cultural Festival' *Atsushi Murasakibara and Seijuro Akashi have a one-on-one that unlocks Seijuro's Emperor's Eye. December *Seijuro's birthday. January *Tetsuya's birthday. February *Kagome attempts to confess her feelings to Ryota. **She gives up confessing in the end because of multiple interventions. *Kagome gives her chocolates to the First String members during practice. March *Ryota takes Kagome on a date to an amusement park as his White Day to Kagome for his Valentine Day chocolates. 3rd Year April *Kagome enters class 3-A with Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Satsuki Momoi, and Daiki Aomine. May *Satsuki's birthday. June *Ryota's birthday. *Teiko Junior High's School Festival: **Class 3-A July *Shintaro's birthday. *Kagome hands in her resignation from the Yearbook Committee. August *Kagome takes the transfer exam for Shoei Junior High (照榮中学校 Shōei Chūgakkō) in Shibuya, Tokyo. *Kagome doesn't tell any of her friends or classmates from Teiko, not even Seijuro, that she is transferring schools. *'Teiko Junior High' wins third consecutive Junior High National Basketball Championship for both Boys' and Girls'. *After Nationals, Kagome retrieves all her belongings from Teiko Junior High, and she leaves a letter in her desk. *Daiki's birthday. September *Kiseki no Sedai discovers Kagome's letter. :: *Kagome transfers into Shōei Junior High and joins the Music Club. *Kagome is pulled down the well, and her Feudal Era adventures begin. October *Atsushi's birthday. November *'Cultural Festival' December *Seijuro's birthday. January *Kagome leaves for Kyoto for Rakuzan High (洛山高校, Rakuzan Kōkō) entrance exam. *Tetsuya's birthday. February March *Kagome is temporarily hospitalized for blood loss from the Final Battle against Naraku. (No scars form after she is healed.) *Kagome reunites with Seijuro after Junior HigKagome has a close relationship with Satsuki as she acted as the older girl's manager mentor for a majority of their 1st year in junior high. She was the one to teach Satsuki how to investigate and analyze players of opposing schools. Atsushi Murasakibara Kagome treats Atsushi as if he was her little brother as he often acts like a little kid that needs to be guided by his parents. During junior high, Kagome often kept a bag or two filled with snacks that were reserved for Atsushi. She acquired the funds from Atushi himself so that she would not waste club funds or her own spending money. She calls him At-chan Graduation. *Kagome and Seijuro move into an apartment in Kyoto together for school. High School 1st Year April *Kagome and Seijuro enter Rakuzan High. *Kagome joins the Rakuzan Men's Basketball Club as the manager. *Seijuro joins the Rakuzan Men's Basketball Club and is promoted to captain. May *Satsuki's birthday. June *Ryota's birthday. July *Shintaro's birthday. August *'Rakuzan High' wins the Inter-High Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September October *Atsushi's birthday. November *'Cultural Festival' *'Winter Cup' begins. December *Seijuro's birthday. January *Tetsuya's birthday. February March Skill Personal Skill *Analysis: 10/10 :::After constantly attending her father's coaching sessions during her childhood, Kagome's eyes have been ingrained with analysis ability. With a single glance, she is able to see a person's complete statistics: strengths, weaknesses, abilities, height, weight, speed, and flexibility, even when the person is fully clothed. *Investigation: 10/10 :::Because she has been working as a manger for basketball teams since she was young, Kagome is extremely well-versed in studying and learning about her opponents. Since she is highly adaptable, Kagome more often then not is able to trick students from opposing schools into believing she is one of their classmates. With her *Support: 10/10 :::Kagome has a scarily accurate ability in predicting just what people *Female Skill: 10/10 :::Kagome is well-versed in the feminine arts such as singing, dancing, cooking, sewing, acting, child rearing, and etc. Because her mother and father were usually busy, the only time they really had time together as a family was when they prepared and had meals together. *Intelligence: 166 IQ :::Kagome not only uses her gifted intelligence for school, but also for basketball. Combining her Analysis and Investigation skills, she is builds training menus, and playing strategies for the boys' and girls' basketball clubs and herself. Basketball Skill In terms of basketball, Kagome is a very high level player. She is capable of playing as a Power Forward, Point Guard, Shooting Guard, or Small Forward. She is incapable of playing as a Center due to her short height and small stature. Her favorite basketball plan is the Run-and-Gun. *Mental Strength: 9/10 *Physical Ability: 9/10 *Technique: 9/10 *Stamina: 10/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Special Skill: 10/10 *Accuracy: 10/10 Point Guard: usually the fastest player on the team, organizes the team's offense by controlling the ball and making sure that it gets to the right player at the right time. Shooting Guard: creates a high volume of shots on offense, mainly long-ranged; and guards the opponent's best perimeter player on defense. Small Forward: often primarily responsible for scoring points via cuts to the basket and dribble penetration; on defense seeks rebounds and steals, but sometimes plays more actively. Power Forward: plays offensively often with their back to the basket; on defense, plays under the basket (in a zone defense) or against the opposing power forward (in man-to-man defense). Relationships Seijuro Akashi As their parents were best friends, Kagome and Seijuro have known each other prior to each others births. It was only natural that the two of them would become best friends in their own right. He and Kagome are extremely close friends, and they often go to and leave school together. Most people make the mistake of them being involved in a romantic relationship with each other as they are rather protective of each other. It is because of Seijuro that Kagome had attended Teiko Junior High when even though her first choice of schooling had been Shoei Junior High. Kagome is also the only person able to stop Seijuro from doing extreme actions that are either dangerous or stupid that would harm himself or others. Kagome typically uses a slapstick or some other physical method to stop him. Because Seijuro is the heir to a wealthy family, Seijuro's parents had made Kagome his handler when they were in elementary school to control his sometimes extreme behavior. Ryota Kise Kagome and Ryota are actually rather close to one another as Kagome refers to him as Ryota-kun rather than by his given name. The first time Ryota and Kagome met was during Teiko Junior High's entrance exam, but it was only briefly as Kagome had gotten lost after the exam while searching for Seijuro. He and Kagome officially met on their first day of school when they learned they were in the same class. He and Kagome also shared their 3rd Year class together. Kagome has a long standing crush on Ryota. Her crush on the blonde began when he saved her from being sexually assaulted during their first year. Since then she has had a bit of trouble talking with Ryota as a blush would often form on her face when she is with him. Tetsuya Kuroko Satsuki Momoi Kagome has a close relationship with Satsuki as she acted as the older girl's manager mentor for a majority of their 1st year in junior high. She was the one to teach Satsuki how to investigate and analyze players of opposing schools. Atsushi Murasakibara Kagome treats Atsushi as if he was her little brother as he often acts like a little kid that needs to be guided by his parents. During junior high, Kagome often kept a bag or two filled with snacks that were reserved for Atsushi. She acquired the funds from Atushi himself so that she would not waste club funds or her own spending money. She calls him At-chan. Shintaro Midorima Daiki Aomine Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Sports Trainer, and Coach of Japan National Basketball Team *Mother's Occupation: University Doctor, and Kimono Shop Owner *Favorite Color: Gold and Ice Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Fantasy *Favorite Type of Music: Asian Pop *Favorite Type of Books: Sports and Fashion related books, Cookbooks, Mystery Novels, and Poetry *Favorite School Subject: Physical Education *Best School Subjects: Home Economics, History *Worst School Subject: Geography *Favorite Food: No Preference *Ideal Type: Someone happy and outgoing *Ideal Date: Karaoke, I guess...? *Allergic to: None *Hobbies: Swimming, Photography, Shopping, Reading, Puzzle/Mind Game *Dislikes: Bugs, Hot-heads, Taiga Kagami, Okra *Bad at: Taking orders... *Club: Teiko Boys' Basketball Club, Rakuzan Boys' Basketball Club, Shoei Junior High's Music Club *Committee: Yearbook Committee *Special Skills: Archery, Cooking, First Aid, Violin, Stopping Sei-chan from doing something stupid. Interview *What motivated you to start basketball? ::Papa used to be the coach of the Japan National team, so I've been playing since I was pretty little. *Which person are you closest to in Teiko Junior High's Boys' Basketball Club? ::Sei-chan, of course! Since our mothers are best friends, Sei-chan and I have known each other before we were even born. He even gave me Buyo, my pet cat, for my eleventh birthday! I wouldn't mind being closer to Ki-kun though... *On the contrary, which person do you not get along with the most in Teiko Junior High's Boys' Basketball Club? ::Definitely, Haizaki-san. He was such a bully and an overall horrible person. He always attempted to steal the food I would bring, and he always picked on me and Tetsuya-kun. *Tell us how you spend your days off! ::Eh... back in junior high I usually spent them with Sei-chan horseback riding or watching him compete in Shogi or some other strategy game competition. Sometimes I would drag him to go shopping with me when he gets a little too obsessed with something. ::Currently, I still spend a lot my time the same way as I did when I was at Teiko, but I also go compete in archery competitions now. I was also recently scouted to be a model, so I have to go attend to assignments for that job too. *What is your fondest memory from your middle school times? ::The school festival was fun, but I liked my first two years better than when I was third year. I enjoyed watching Sei-chan dominate the strategy game clubs during our second year. Though... I hadn't really expected him to copy what I did during first year, he even stole my "Bounty Hunter" nickname from me. In the end he gave me the stuffed animal prizes he won when we went home! ::My favorite school festival is definitely during my first year! During that one, I got to win the Riddle Research Club's stamp rally competition with Ryota-kun. I wanted to do that again with him in second year, but he was already partnered with Ao-kun... *In your current team, which person do you get along with the most? ::I'm still really close with Sei-chan though he's a bit a different from when we went to middle school together... But Reo-senpai is a really good friend too; probably because he's like a big brother figure and that helps make my job easier. *In your current team, which person do you get along with the least? ::Without a doubt it's Eikichi Nebuya. Even though I'm the manager, and I like having my team actually listen to me. Nebuya-san never listens to me, and he's always being a glutton. *What is basketball to you? ::Hmm... I never really thought about it since I've been playing since I was little. But I guess to me it's a way for me to remember papa, to stay connected with my close friends, and to meet new people. It's fun when we actually find ourselves in a pinch, but that hasn't happened in a while. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Other Manager Category:Managers